Expired
by Phantasy Star
Summary: Post-Stars SD. Darien breaks up with Serena when she hesitates to accept his marriage proposal and hurts him badly.


Darien stood in the balcony of his apartment and stared out at the city in front of him. The light was on in a few of the buildings but most were covered in darkness. In the corner of his eye, he saw a lamp post flicker and die.

Then his gaze fell to the diamond ring in his hand. The shine seemed to have disappeared.

She said no.

He had never been so confused in his life. Everything else in his life may have been undependable and fleeting, but no, never Serena. He didn't trust her to take her homework seriously or to be responsible or brave... but he trusted in her love for him. She loved him... he thought.

But at that moment when he knew almost for sure that she would gasp and throw herself in his arms with joy, he saw in her eyes the doubt and the uncertainty. The hesitation and the confusion. She was the girl who had always clung to his arm lovingly in public despite his embarrassed protests, who pouted when he told her he couldn't spend time with her, who got jealous when he showed affection towards Rini.

But now...

She didn't want to marry him.

He didn't have time to find out why. He never was one to plead or to demand an explanation. When things didn't go his way, he just walked away. He could see in her eyes that she wanted to tell him something important, but he turned his back on her and distanced himself from her immediately, letting her follow him wordlessly.

He wanted to turn around and scream at her, "I left myself vulnerable and showed you my complete commitment to you, and you threw that in my face. Now you're expecting me to stop walking and turn around to hear what you have to say?"

No, that wasn't him. That wasn't Darien. Darien was quiet, reserved, strong...

Silent.

He looked at the wedding ring for a moment longer and then shoved it into his pocket roughly.

'Why, Serena...?' he thought bitterly, 'Why won't you marry me?'

**Expired  
****by Phantasy Star  
**

Serena stared at the glass of water in front of her. She watched as the fizzing bubbles floated to the top and then disappeared, emptying themselves into the air above them.

She sighed.

She said no.

How could she say no? She had imagined a thousand times before how he would propose to her and she would tearfully agree.

Frowning, she rested her head on her arms and peered at the ice cubes that were beginning to melt.

It wasn't the same anymore. Ever since she got him back from Galaxia, things haven't been the same as they were before. They were having problems and she thought they both knew it. It wasn't because of a couple of stupid forgotten holidays or her birthday, or that he always refused to spend time with her even when he wasn't that busy.

It was what these things represented. She felt as if he didn't care about her anymore. That he found her a burden, that he didn't even enjoy being with her.

But then he proposed to her, that was what bothered her the most. Surely he sensed it. Either he realized that they were having problems, or his feelings for her were truly fading. She didn't like either option. But then, neither of them would lead him to propose to her.

"Darien…" she whispered sadly, "I just want things to go back to the way they were before. On the lake. When we were looking at each other for the first time as two people in love. I want to marry you knowing that you're the same person as you were back then, and that we'd have the same relationship we had during that short time."

She paid her bill and stood up, walking out of the café to find that it had started to rain.

She pulled her pink jacket tighter around herself and headed outside. It was then that she noticed the tall figure crossing the street to her side, heading past the cafe. He didn't seem to see her.

"Darien," she said softly as she ran up to him.

He turned to look at her, surprised. Then a mask fell over his face and he was expressionless.

"Serena," he said quietly.

She looked into his eyes, "Can we talk?"

---

"I... I haven't seen you for a few days," she said softly.

They sat in a restaurant close to where Serena lived. The table in front of them was empty, except for a couple of tea cups which remained untouched.

He didn't answer.

"I'm sorry," she tried again, "I... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. When you... proposed to me right there... It was just... I wasn't expecting it."

"It's all right, Serena," he said and offering her a weak smile.

Her face broke into a smile of her own as relief flooded over her.

"I just wanted to be saying yes when I felt completely confident in our relationship and where we're heading," Serena explained, then added with a sigh, "I... I've been thinking about... well, us. And there are things that bother me."

Darien nodded as if he understood, "But why do they matter?"

Serena smiled, "I know. As long as we lo-"

"We're going to be married in the future anyway," Darien interrupted, his voice still more tired than usual, "It has to happen and it really doesn't matter when."

There was a look of shock on Serena's face but he didn't seem to notice.

He sighed, finally picking up the cup of tea and bringing it to his lips, "I mean, we already know our future, Serena. I guess that's why I figured you'd say yes."

"But..." Serena hesitated, "Isn't it my choice whether I want to marry you or not? I mean, are you proposing just because we've seen the future and we know we'll end up together?"

Darien looked at her as if he couldn't figure her out, "I wouldn't say that. But both of us know that I'll have to propose to your eventually."

Serena stood up, tears threatening to fall, "Well, I'm sorry, Darien Chiba, that you had to propose to me. I guess when I thought we could be truly in love to get married, I was expecting too much!"

She picked up her handbag and with a choked sob, headed for the door.

"Serena!" Darien called, getting up and chasing after her.

The doors opened and he ran after her down the street, both of them getting wet from the rain. She couldn't outrun him. Soon, he was holding her by the wrist, refusing to let go. His gaze was so intense it frightened her.

"What did I do?" he said worriedly.

"You haven't even been a real boyfriend to me in the past few months!" Serena blurted out, "But I guess you don't have to, since I have to marry you anyway!"

Darien froze. He loosened his grip immediately.

He stared at her, "Have to marry me?"

Serena shook her head, unfazed, "Yes, Darien, I _have to_ marry you. Like you said, we're married in the future and I can't change that. Even if you forget my birthday and even if you don't love me. Even if you're not the romantic guy I used to think I'd be lucky enough to fall in love with, _y__es_, I have to marry you!"

It was as if she had slapped him in the face.

"Why are you acting this way?" he said coldly, "What changed after I left for America?"

Serena broke free from his grasp.

"You just don't understand, Darien," she said.

She walked away from him and he stared after her, dumbfounded.

'She... has to marry me?'

His heart broke.

'I haven't been that horrible to her, have I?'

---

Darien sat on the couch in his living room and stared at his coffee in front of him.

'She loves me,' he thought, trying to convince himself, 'I know she does. She was just mad. She didn't mean it.'

But it still scared him, what she had said.

'What if she doesn't think I'm good enough for her?' he wondered to himself, 'But even then, she _has _to marry me. _Has to._'

And at that moment, he hated her. He hated her for making him fall in love with her. For waltzing into his life and bringing him such hope and cheerfulness that it scared him. For suddenly turning around to tell him she didn't want him.

He had never loved anyone before. Perhaps that was the smarter thing to do.

But the warmth and the security he felt when she crashed into him laughing. He craved that right now. He had been too busy in the past few months working hard towards his own goals, but he thought that there would be plenty of time to spend with his Serena later, when everything settled down. He had proposed because he wanted to know that she'd be by his side no matter what. But now...

He closed his eyes.

'I've never needed anyone...' he thought to himself, 'And I still don't.'

He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Then he made a decision that would forever change his life.

---

Serena sat on the bench and cried.

It was their bench, overlooking the lake where they had their first date. She remembered how she had fallen over as she got out of the rowboat but he had caught her easily and gave him one of his charming smiles.

Then he kissed her. That was right before Rini fell from the sky.

But after their whole break-up after his unsettling dreams, they hardly had moments similar to that one. Something had gone wrong. It hurt her to think that maybe after securing his place as her future husband, he had begun to take her for granted. But if he really loved her, he would show his love for her with or without knowing the future.

Unless he didn't.

She didn't want to even consider that thought, but it clung to her mind and refused to let go.

Not wanting to think anymore, she walked away to the gardens where many people were looking at the beautiful flowers.

She was surprised to find Darien standing there.

He turned towards her, eyes widening for a moment.

Then he walked up to her, hesitating only for a moment.

"I have something I need to say to you," he said quietly.

She looked up at him and saw him staring back at her, his expression unreadable.

"What is it, Darien?" she asked, trying to hide the hopefulness in her voice as she waited for his apology.

He looked into her eyes and she gazed back at him expectantly.

Then he took a deep breath.

"I'm breaking up with you."

---

Serena watched the plane fly overhead.

She had heard from Andrew that he was flying to America to begin his medical studies anew. She had considered going to the airport to surprise him, to wish him luck even though they were no longer together.

But she didn't have the courage.

A sad smile appeared on her face. Perhaps one day he would come back. Maybe they could try again.

Maybe when they were adults, it would be easier to figure out what they wanted.

Meanwhile, she still had a lot of growing up to do.

She looked up at the cloudless sky, whispering a silent goodbye to him.

She would wait.

_- End -_

* * *

_AN: I've decided to make this story the indirect prequel to "The Good Guy", please check that 'fic out. Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
